Usagi gets Rogue's Powers!
by Falling Suicide
Summary: The title ain't original, but oh well. Usagi and the scouts meet the X-men, and Usagi gets Rogues powers, but no one can figure out why. NOT A BETRAYAL! R/R


Hey! I just got an awesome idea! At least. . . I think it's awesome. Anyways, Usagi gets Rogue's powers! Here goes. _________________________  
  
It was a normal day in Tokyo. Five girls were downtown shopping; ringing up a bill on a credit card that will soon make one boy very sorry.  
  
"Usagi! We've been to every store! Besides, don't you think your being a little hard on poor Mamoru? I know he said don't worry about the money, but I don't think he meant this much." Minako said.  
  
"But. . . there's only one more store I want to go to. It's on the other side of these buildings. Towards the outskirts almost." Usagi replied.  
  
"Finally. My feet are killing me. These bags aren't exactly a piece of cake either, and I bought less than all of you except Ami!" Makoto said.  
  
"Just hurry it up meatball head." (Do I even need to say a name?) Rei said.  
  
"Alright, we can take the shortcut through these allies. Otherwise it's like twenty minutes. Besides I already know what I'm getting there. It'll take five minutes." Usagi said.  
  
So the five girls started walking through the ally-ways, away from downtown Tokyo.  
  
__In another part of Tokyo________  
  
"Jean, have picked up any traces of the brotherhood yet?" Xavier asked a girl with long red hair flowing out from underneath a helmet type thing sitting in front of a giant computer.  
  
"Not yet professor, but. . . Wait! I think I found them. They're in an ally towards the outskirts of downtown Tokyo." Jean replied.  
  
` "Right. Jean, Scott, Rogue, Kitty, and Kurt. You go after them. I don't know why they came to Tokyo, but I don't think it was for a vacation. They may be trying to lose us so they can terrorize people with their mutant powers."  
  
So four of the five held onto Kurt and he teleported towards the brotherhood.  
  
__Back with the girls________  
  
The girls were just walking along, when the ground started to shake. It felt like Uranus's World Shaking attack. "Hey!" someone shouted. "I didn't know there were earthquakes in Japan!" someone else shouted. "Is that you Uranus?" another someone shouted.  
  
The earthquake ended as suddenly as it started. All five of them were expecting either Uranus or Haruka to walk out towards them at any minute. Then all of a sudden, a boy about their age with platinum blond/white hair was in front of them.  
  
"Well well well. What do we have here?" the boy said really fast. Three more boys walked out of the shadows. One was average, but looked really dirty (Hey, Avalanche always looks like he needs a bath or something to me.), another was . . . big and fat (the only way to describe him), and the last was small, and froglike (I know he's a toad, they don't). The girls got into fighting stances. Usagi was in the middle of a circle formed by Minako, Makoto, Rei, and Ami. They weren't about to take any crap from some punks they met in an ally.  
  
The one who looked like a frog hopped up to the them and started babbling. Ami interrupted him. "What are you supposed to be? some midget with a big head dressed up like a frog?" "Actually, my names toad." he said in an indescribably annoying voice. "Don't touch him! You'll get warts!" Minako shrieked. "Ewe!" Usagi shrieked with her. The toad-boy, walked back towards the others sulking.  
  
"Lets just walk away. We don't want to hurt the little boys playing Halloween." Rei said. The girls turned their backs and just started walking away. The boys were fuming. The silver-haired one dashed in front of them. He was so fast they could barely see him. Then Makoto got mad. Before he knew what was happening, she punched him in the stomach, and he fell down holding his belly and wheezing.  
  
The fat boy charged at them, but they all jumped out of the way. The other boy, stood off to the side, and his eyes rolled up in his head as another earthquake started. Then, five people landed on top of them with a soft poof-type-sound. One of them had long red hair, one had a red, visor type thing, one was blue and fuzzy, one had brown hair up in a high ponytail, and one looked like a Goth. They sprung up as the other group of people banded back together. Then, they were in the middle of a battle. It all happened so fast, they barely noticed it. "This is what I call confusion tactics." Usagi said swirly-eyed.  
  
The one who looked like a Goth was running towards the one that had caused the earthquakes. (Remember, this is from the girls point of view [they're not senshi right now], and they don't know everyone's names.) She was taking off her glove and was about to touch him, when he grabbed Usagi and held her in front of him.  
  
Then, everything came to a stop. Everyone was staring. The girl had touched Usagi, and all of a sudden, they were both screaming. Usagi's memories were being pulled out of her into Rogue, and Rogue was experiencing all of the pain and hurt and evil Usagi had ever felt and witnessed. Meanwhile, Usagi was also reliving all of her memories. The silver crystal started glowing, and they were both surrounded in a silver light. Through the light, Usagi and Rogue could see everyone trying to get to them except the brotherhood who were just off to the side staring.  
  
Then, it was like somebody flicked off a light switch. Everything went deathly silent and still. All they could hear was their own breathing and heartbeats. Usagi knew everything this girl knew and felt everything she had ever felt. Rogue was going through the same thing, but gaining Usagi's emotions. When it was all over, they were still floating in the endless abyss of the crystal. Rogue was looking at Usagi with a new kind of respect. 'How can someone go through all that, and still seem perfectly normal on the outside.' she thought. 'How could a normal person, even with this x-gene, have suffered through that much.' Usagi thought. (Being themselves, they had gotten used to the fact of how much they had suffered. And Usagi has suffered through more than Rogue has.)  
  
After what seemed an eternity of sitting there, talking telepathically through a link they had discovered by switching memories, (they do still have they're own memories, but they also know what the other has been through.) they heard a new voice.  
  
"Rogue? Where are you?" "Right here professor." she yelled. Then they felt a tugging, sort of like being pulled into a vortex. When they opened their eyes, they were on the ground of the ally again. Everyone was staring at them. The rest of the X-men were there, and Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru. (Don't ask me how, they just are. I don't know why I put them there either.) They were all talking at the same time, asking questions they didn't know the answers to. "WILL EVERYONE JUST BE QUIET!" Usagi screamed. The Scouts instantly stopped talking. (They always listen to Usagi.) The others didn't be quiet though. Xavier eventually got them to calm down, but not before Usagi and Rogue had a huge headache. ________________________ Notes: ". . ." = talking '. . .' = thoughts = Rogue and Usagi's telekinesis ________________________  
  
"What was that?" Scott asked.   
  
"None of your business!" Makoto shouted. (the scouts know it was the crystal, but they don't know why it happened.)  
  
"Well I think it is!" Scott shouted back.  
  
"Well that's too bad for you goggle boy!" Makoto shouted at him again.  
  
"What did you call me!"  
  
"While this is all very amusing, could you give us a hand up!" Rogue shouted. (They're kinda stuck, if not they would have gotten up by now.)  
  
Kurt helped Rogue up, grabbing the hand that was still gloved. Minako went over to help Usagi up.  
  
As she grabbed her hand, a shooting pain went through her, and it was like Usagi was inside of Minako's brain. Gaining her memories and stuff. (Rogue's power! Rogue still has it too.) Minako collapsed in a dead faint.  
  
"Minako!" Usagi and the rest of the girls shouted. They ran over to her, and Rogue helped Usagi up. Funny thing was, nothing happened when Rogue didn't use her gloved hand. While the X-men (I don't know or care where the brotherhood went. They're just not here.) were staring at Rogue, Usagi ran over to see if Minako was okay. Hotaru secretly used a bit of her healing power, and Minako woke up.  
  
"What hapened?" she asked feebly.  
  
___________________________  
  
Well, that's it for now. Five reviews if you want the story to continue.  
  
I really want some more story ideas. If it's a good idea, and my style of writing, then I'll type it and dedicate it to whoever sent the idea. Thanx. 


End file.
